McGillis Fareed (episode)
is the 49th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Synopsis Gjallarhorn intends to launch a mopping-up operation against Tekkadan. The hour of its commencement is drawing steadily closer... Plot Nobliss Gordon talks with his henchmen about how Orga was killed. He makes sure to ask if Kudelia is unharmed. The scene then cuts to Eugene getting a transmission from Ride about Orga being killed and the plan to travel to Earth. Eugene, Dante, Akihiro, Nadi, and Merribit converse about what to do next, with Nadi and Merribit saying that some members want revenge for Orga. Eugene counters that they don’t even know if Gjallarhorn is responsible for killing Orga. The conversation is interrupted by Hush who says Mikazuki wants to talk to everyone. Mikazuki makes a speech to the members of Tekkadan that Orga’s orders to want to laugh with everyone live on inside of him and that he will crush anyone who stands in his way. Nobliss is again on an intercom, this time talking with Rustal Elion about Orga’s death. Rustal replies to Nobliss that he will be allowed to sell their latest weapons. After, Julieta comments to Rustal on how she has adults she can trust while Tekkadan is surrounded by shady adults who’ve used them. Rustal responds that he is also a shady adult, then Julieta says that every person has their own cause. At Tekkadan, Eugene explains that Mikazuki, Akihiro, Hush, and Dante will hold off the enemy forces until everyone else can escape. Derma wants to fight too, but Akihiro tells him that they’re not human debris anymore. Eugene orders Embi, Elgar, Hirume, and Trow to support the other four with him using the Shidens. Nadi says to Merribit to take of the others, and they say their goodbyes. Gjallarhorn begins their assault on the Tekkadan base. McGillis sneaks into space on a shuttle prepared by Todo Mirconen, and speaks before his men. McGillis dismisses his men and Todo, saying that he alone is enough. He then engages Rustal’s fleet by sacrificing his lone ship and piloting Bael. Back on Earth, Almiria says to her father that she will wait for McGillis despite his sins, and that they will atone for his sins together. McGillis makes a speech that birth and social standing don’t matter, and that people can create a storm by sharpening their own strength. Gaelio then engages McGillis with his Kimaris Vidar. On Mars, Hush suffers a fatal wound while fighting two mobile suits. Despite this, he says he will hold his position and that Mikazuki should go on. While Gaelio and McGillis are dueling, Rustal tells a worried crewman not to send reinforcements because he wants to see how the fight turns out. McGillis loses to Gaelio, however breaches Rustal’s ship, with a metal shard impaled into his back. On Rustal’s ship, he again encounters Gaelio who dons his mask and each of them uses their gun to fire at the other. McGillis’ shot bounces off of Gaelio’s mask while Gaelio’s shot hits McGillis. Gaelio and McGillis have one last conversation about how McGillis denied his friends, Gaelio and Carta, in order to pursue his world. The episode ends with the Tekkadan mobile suits holding off against Gjallarhorn while Eugene says that he wanted to get back at Orga for making them do troublesome work and Mikazuki says they’ll definitely get to the place Orga was headed for.